Majora 787
Basic Info Majora787, known under several names nowadays, is a 19-year-old smasher and MYM veteran from Los Angeles, California. He currently lives in Toronto, Canada and participates in local gaming tournaments in everything from Smash 64, Goldeneye 007, and Starfox 64 to Brawl, Starfox Assault and Mario Kart. He avoids serious and publicized tournaments. It's mostly because he doesn't see himself as competitive enough to survive a big tournament, and would rather stick to the small ones and avoid any serious humiliation. ---- Super Smash Bros. (64) Majora recieved Smash 64 when he was 12 years old as a christmas present. He had barely heard of half of the characters in the game, knowing only Fox, Mario, Yoshi and Pikachu. However, he skipped over them and only used the characters he didn't know about, eventually resting on Samus. Until the release of Super Smash Bros. Melee, Samus was his main. She was replaced by Fox on the sequel's release. Mains were Captain Falcon and Link. ---- Super Smash Bros. Melee Majora got Melee on its release date, not wanting to be left behind at all in the smash community. He placed second in three local tournaments as the only competitor to flat out REFUSE to use an AT even once. Mains were Mewtwo, Marth, Fox, and Sheik. ---- Super Smash Bros. Brawl When recieving Brawl, Majora immediatly took his first day to do the entire Subspace Emissary to get all of the characters. For once, he had THREE mains (The other two being R.O.B. and MetaKnight). He stopped participating in the local smash tournaments, ENTIRELY because of the friction between Melee and Brawl. Current mains are Sheik, R.O.B., Meta Knight, Marth, and Fox. ---- Make Your Move 3 Majora didn't know about the contest until MYM2, but didn't join until MYM3. He followed the second round closely so he could know the rules ahead of time and know what he was doing to avoid seeming "noobish." In MYM3, Majora entered his well-recieved Skull Kid as the first moveset, and until MYM4, it was agreed to be his best entry. He also entered two custom characters, however he will probably never make another one seriously. None of his entries made the top 50, to his displeasure. However, he was nominated for Best Designer. He didn't win, but the thought counts. Skull Kid (Twilight Princess) (TLoZ: Twilight Princess) Sylux (Metroid Prime: Hunters) Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) Death Sword (TLoZ: Twilight Princess) Darknut (TLoZ: Twilight Princess/Crossbow Training) Ian (Original) Ramses (Original) ---- Make Your Move 4 Majora, not wanting to settle with his defeat in MYM3, re-entered as a veteran in MYM4. This time, he brought out a new level of movesets, and still managed a 5-7 entry streak. Yet again, however, Majora failed to make it into the top 50 movesets. Kiba Inuzuka & Akamaru (Naruto Shippuden) Light Suit Samus (Metroid Prime 2) Dark Link (TLoZ: Twilight Princess) Zero Two (Kirby 64) Ghor (Metroid Prime 3) ---- Make Your Move 5 Majora completed only one moveset for MYM5. All of his other "future movesets" have been scrapped, save for Sho Minamimoto. Camus failed to make it into the top 50. General Camus (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) ---- Make Your Move 10 Majora left retirement for MYM 10, after missing out on a solid 4 competitions. He completed and entered Sho Minamimoto, as well as surprise project Taokaka. Minamimoto, Taokaka, and Arakune all recieved generally negative reviews due to being generic, or ports from other fighting games. However, the F was for Effort and not for Failure. Emidius, a comedically overpowered moveset, was somewhat well recieved for its trolling nature and its quality, despite being an original character. Majora was also somewhat well recieved for being able to pull off a decent transformation mechanic that made transformation very useful. Majora currently has five sets in the works from five different universes, and is hoping for top 50 this time! Sho Minamimoto (The World Ends With You) Taokaka (BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II) Arakune (BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II) Emidius (Original) Majora (TLoZ: Majora's Mask) ReDead (TLoZ: Twilight Princess) Trace (Metroid Prime: Hunters) Rejected projects, movesets Majora has started or heavily considered, but decided not to make anyway, are quite a few. They include: Resident Evil 4's Super Salvador, due to poor moveset potential. Pokemon's Cacturne, due to having been twice and making the rankings once. Death Note's Mello, due to poor creative potential. Yume Nikki's Uboa, due to poor moveset potential. Sands of Destruction's Rhi'a, due to dislike of the character in general. ---- Trivia Majora's favorite franchise is Metroid Prime. However, in his opinion, the classics and prime games are two series entirely on a technicality. Majora appreciates any character he sees as COOL. This list stretches from Sheik to Grey Fox. Majora appreciates Ridley greatly from the Metroid series, and eagerly awaits his appearence in a smash bros. game. He listens to criticism on Ridley being in smash, but if the words "size", "clone" or "boss" are anywhere in the statement, he will usually stop listening. Majora has successfully guessed(unintentionally) the best character of each Smash Bros. game so far, deciding to main Pikachu, Fox, and Meta Knight as first main choiced in order... before switching to Captain Falcon, staying as Fox, and switching to Marth. Category:MYMers